


DT力场全开的基尔伯特能幸免于难吗

by GiftigerWein



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftigerWein/pseuds/GiftigerWein
Summary: 伊万对基尔伯特展开的攻势……海德薇莉的忠告，弗朗西斯的嘲笑，暗流涌动的情感关系，猜猜最后谁能届到
Relationships: Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	DT力场全开的基尔伯特能幸免于难吗

咯噔。咯噔。咯噔。持续的足音，重物触地的砰声。直到木门打开带出的风声，伊万才抬起头。 

为什么会睡着？他记不得了。初秋不温不凉的气候实在太适合闭上眼睛。由绿染黄的枫叶镶嵌上金箔的腰带，对两种颜色都依依不舍。 

海德薇莉静静地站在门口，看着她。那双翠绿的眸子犹疑不定，扎成马尾的棕红色发束被风撩起。她穿着学园的青蓝色正装，领带，毛线背心，短裙，长袜，小皮鞋。伊万实在想不起之前有什么活动，但是青年的英气和少女的清爽同时在这一套衣装上展现出来。 

为什么呢？ 

她踟蹰一下，小步跑回自己的位置上蹬掉皮鞋，换回看上去很酷的镭射运动鞋，“呼——”地发出放  
伊万没有回答，只是站了起来。 

教室门口的两箱书，海德薇莉自然地抱起更重的那箱。伊万没有跟上去，和她互相瞪了半天，终于让她叹口气交换了书箱。 

秋日把树枝摇曳的影子投射在走廊上。伊万边走边看着它们。真美啊。 

可是，为什么呢？ 

在我的同龄人身上。伊万想。总是看见互斥的部分，同时如此鲜明地展示出来。海蒂也好，小基尔也好，托里斯也好。对于他人是尽量不会展示自己的迷惑的，可是它们还是存在，就像没混好的颜色，火焰在冰上点燃。我们在抗拒什么？小基尔也会这么看我吗？ 

“伊万。”  
“嗯？”  
“你在追求基尔伯特那个笨蛋对吧？” 

“—是。”伊万脸红了，还是很快肯定。 

“那家伙，平时看着和谁都能谈得来，爱取笑，爱起哄，爱捣乱，爱打架。”她腾出一只手拉下发圈。“但其实还是和人相处不好的。相当容易。可是，嗯。那些讨厌的行径也不是本意嘛，只是，怎么说。他在装。装得很好笑，其实是在怕，真是矛盾的家伙……” 

“所以将来他把你的情书当众念出来也不是什么稀奇的事。真是——唉。”  
“没关系的哦。这样相当于小基尔当众宣布了我的爱。我其实很开心。” 

“……噢，也是。”海德薇莉笑起来。“我拿女孩子的心情来揣测你了。你应该不会害怕。不过这也是意料中的事。”  
“没人单挑打得倒我。”伊万说。“虽然也该常备刃器什么的。”  
“可别闹出命案。”  
“嗯~~” 

“好吧。不说这个了。我的意思是。你告诉他就好了。跟着他，和他打游戏，和他打架，帮他逃课（哈，这个还是少做为妙）你会得到他的。他需要同伴，我想。女孩还是跟不上他的步调。”  
“谢谢。” 

“这可不行哦。”不知道什么时候跟在后面偷听的弗朗西斯说。  
“你这鬼鬼祟祟的家伙。”海德薇莉平静地斥责说。  
“基尔伯特有点在躲这件事吧~哥哥我是指，恋爱什么的。他连下流段子都听不得，伊莎讲的都要生闷气。”  
“那纯粹是笨蛋先生挑我刺！再说了，你们可以讲，我也可以讲。”  
“这点他弟弟都做得比他好。上一次那箱B级片还是我们用恐怖片的借口拐着他看的，看到一半就跑厕所了，还以为是【哔——】结果是使劲洗脸然后发呆？？超逊的啊。” 

伊万也笑了。海德薇莉狠狠敲了弗朗的头。  
“痛痛痛！！”  
“不过说实话。”捂着头的弗朗西斯说。“我觉得你会采取强攻。但是基尔伯特从来不愿那样爱别人，做好一无所得的觉悟吧。”  
“是指我表白小基尔失败吗？”伊万问道。  
“倒不是。伊莎，这点你再清楚不过了吧？”  
“弗朗西斯;波諾弗瓦。”海德薇莉愤怒地说。“这不是能开玩笑的事。但既然你这么说，那结论是我确实没能得到基尔伯特。无论如何都没有得到。” 

“唔。”伊万说。  
“这个冷淡态度可真让人受伤啊。”弗朗西斯说。“明明我俩提供了一大堆情报的。”  
“你想看什么弗朗？是我发怒，还是我消沉？”伊万说。“而且你在无聊的事上侮辱海蒂，听得我只想打哈欠了。向她道歉。”  
“对对对不起~”弗朗西斯嘟着嘴说。 

三人沉默地走过拐角，海德薇莉抵住门，让后面两人走进社团教室。 

翻过白板，布置会场，分发资料。在她和弗朗西斯几乎要忘记刚才的斗嘴的时候，伊万开口了。“那都没有关系。重要的是，是我要得到他。这甚至和小基尔都没什么关系。”  
剩下的两人对视一眼。 

“嘿！！原来放学后你们这些家伙还在搞无聊的玩意。”轰地冲进来的基尔伯特咋咋呼呼。“有谁想和本大爷去玩吗？打游戏？还是去玩滑板？怎么都不回话？？那去看夜场电影吧？你们的票本大爷包了？” 

大家静静地看着基尔伯特。  
“靠。”基尔伯特说。“这么盯人可是很毛骨悚然的啊。不去就算了吧，本大爷一个人也很快乐。但还是最后再问一遍蠢熊，跟不跟着本大爷去？” 

伊万看向基尔伯特以外的两人。  
“走吧。小基尔。”他愉快地说。


End file.
